1. Technical Field
The present invention may relate to, for example, a storage medium array controller (e.g., a disk array controller, a tape medium apparatus or the like) that controls data storage media drives (e.g., a plurality of data storage media drives (e.g., hard disk drives, hereinafter referred to as “HDD”, optical disk drives, tape media drives, etc.)). The present invention also may relate to, for example, a storage medium array apparatus, a storage medium drive, a method of controlling a storage medium array and, a signal-bearing medium embodying a program of a storage medium array controller.
2. Background Art
A data storage medium apparatus, for example, a disk array in which an array of a plurality of HDDs is provided and collectively made controllable as one HDD, is known (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-100942). This disk array apparatus, for example, may be used as an external storage for a computer with an aim of improving the read/write speed and the reliability of data.
FIG. 9 shows an exemplary block diagram showing an exemplary conventional disk array 105 with respect to exemplary connections among exemplary HDD 101, exemplary backboard 102 and an exemplary HDD control package (hereinafter referred to as “HDD” control PKG) 103.
HDD 101 may include an HDD identification information storage section 112 in which information on the manufacturer, the disk capacity, the disk rotational speed and a firmware version, for example is stored, HDD mount position information storage section 111 indicating in which slot on backboard 102 HDD 101 is mounted, and an HDD transmission function setting section 113 for setting the output amplitude, the degree of preemphasis, the input impedance, the equalizer rate and the like, for example, to control an HDD-input/output (I/O) section 114 and may optimize the transmission quality.